Forbidden Love
by Minami Kyookai
Summary: "Cih, kau telah banyak berubah ternyata." sindirku. Ia hanya menyeringai.    "Hn, rasa bibirku kah?" tanya Rukia sambil membelai lembut bibir merah marunku.


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo, Fic ini asli punya SAYA...**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Mystery/Fantasy**

**Rated : T+ (gak ada kali)**

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, AU, OOC, ANEH, GARING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE, NO FLAME!**

**Summary :** "Cih, kau telah banyak berubah ternyata." sindirku. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Hn, rasa bibirku kah?" tanya Rukia sambil membelai lembut bibir merah marunku.

**A/Not :** Fic gaje dan aneh. Cuma buat pelampiasan kesarap-an author yang PSYCHO-nya kumat. Hahaha *ditimpuk reader*

**Happy reading O:)**

**Forbidden Love**

**Nyanyikanlah masa lalu seperti kau bersenandung maut dihadapanku.**  
><strong>Seperti harapan sang fajar dalam mataku.<strong>  
><strong>Dekatilah aku- dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.<strong>  
><strong>Ciumlah mataku dengan senyuman hangatmu ketika kututup kedua mata ini.<strong>

...

Ichigo P.O.V

"Kakak-"

Suara itu,

Ya...

Aku kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Kuedarkan kedua hazelku meski perih keseluruh ruangan asing ini. Hanya ada kegelapan yang mendominasi penglihatanku.

"Kakak..."

Suara itu lagi. Suara lembut yang dulu biasa kudengar dari bibir mungil adikku. Rukia, apakah itu kau?

"R-Rukia?" panggilku.

Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Semua badanku serasa mati rasa. Kurasakan darah mengalir dengan deras dari perut dan pelipisku. Lantai kayu yang dingin ini benar-benar menjadi ranjang kematianku dengan karpet merah yang begitu anyir.

"Ichi," panggilnya dengan nada lembut. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Suara sepatu boat high-heelnya menggesek lantai kayu diruangan gelap ini membuatku sedikit merinding karenanya.

Perlahan kedua hazelku menangkap sosok gadis manis berambut hitam pendek dengan permata amethyst yang menjadi irisnya. Ia memakai anting-anting panjang bermata amethyst dengan kalung salib. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan baju Gothic Lolita pendek dan dipunggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap dengan warna yang berbeda yaitu hitam dan putih. Umurnya sekitar 19 tahun.

"Uhuk- Rukia," panggilku. Dadaku terasa sesak dan seluruh badanku terasa ngilu ketika kupanggil namanya.

Entah kenapa ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku melihat cahaya terang yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aku terpaku melihat sosoknya. Begitu anggun serta menghanyutkan. Kutatap sosoknya masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Rukia- seharusnya ia sudah meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu ketika pembantaian itu. Tubuhnya memar dengan luka menganga dileher jenjangnya, urat-urat daging juga menyembul keluar melalui sayatan dilengannya, perutnya robek, serta masih banyak luka yang lain.

Setelah ia sampai didepanku, ia melipat sayapnya dan duduk. Mata amethystnya menitihkan setitik kristal bening ketika melihat keadaan tubuhku dengan posisi tengkurap yang sudah tidak berdaya diatas lantai. Ia menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau terluka-" lirihnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menatap kedua hazelku.

"Rukia- apakah ini benar-benar dirimu, Rukia?" tanyaku dengan kosa kata berantakan. Kugenggam tangannya dengan sisa kekuatanku. Ia terlihat khawatir ketika menatapku.

"Kau lupa padaku, Ichi?" tanya Rukia. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sampai dahi kami saling bersentuhan.

"Apakah aku akan segera mati," tanyaku disertai seringai. "Rukia?" seringaiku makin lebar.

"Ya." ia hanya menjawab dengan nada datar. Kami masih bertahan dengan posisi tadi.

"Hm, jadi begitu? Apakah kau ingin menjemputku ke surga 'adikku' sayang?" tanyaku masih dengan seringai lebar dibibirku. Lagi-lagi ia memasang wajah datar.

"Mungkin." jawabnya singkat.

"Hn..."

Kulihat sayapnya terbuka lebar, dua sayap yang bertolak belakang begitu anggun dan elegan. Lalu, sayap itu mengurung kami. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menghapus jarak diantara kami. Bibir tipisnya menyentuh lembut bibirku yang berlumuran darah. Hanya sekilas ia menyapu bibirku yang berdarah. Kemudian ia melepasnya dan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kedua hazelku yang mengeluarkan darah dipojoknya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan 'rasa' ini." ucapnya.

Ciuman singkat ini begitu memabukkan. Mungkin dulu aku yang selalu melakukan ini ketika ia masih hidup. Namun, sekarang rasanya berbeda. Bibirnya terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Ia sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang sangat cantik.

"Cih, kau telah banyak berubah ternyata." sindirku. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Hn, rasa bibirku kah?" tanya Rukia sambil membelai lembut bibir merah marunku.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Membunuhmu..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

End Ichigo P.O.V

-oOo-

**Hanya sepercik kisah masa lalu yang merengkuh tirai kebosanan.**  
><strong>Serta menghamburan ketiadaan yang berbalut angan fatamorgana.<strong>  
><strong>Ketika sebilah kematian mendekapku akankah kau menyelamatkanku?<strong>

Sinar matahari menyusup kedalam tirai kamar seorang pemuda berambut orange. Ia tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya diatas ranjang apartemennya.

"Ng..." desisnya ketika seberkas cahaya mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Ichi~" suara lembut khas seorang perempuan membuatnya tertampar kedalam alam nyata.

"Selamat pag-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya mendadak matanya terbelakak kaget. Didapatinya sosok semalam yang tengah membuka tirai jendela kamar apartememnya.

"Kau?" kaget sang pemuda.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut 'adik' tercintamu ini?" tanya sosok itu sambil berkaca pinggang.

"T-tunggu dulu? Hey, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seharusnya aku sudah mati kan? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"..." ia hanya menyeringai.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Membunuhmu..." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

**Ketika kau tertidur dalam pangkuanku wahai Malaikat Maut,**  
><strong>Mataku nenatap pilu segala kekosongan dihadapanku.<strong>  
><strong>Kesepian ini meremas jantungku dengan jemari kegelapan.<strong>  
><strong>Mencekik nafas kehidupanku dengan rantai mautmu.<strong>  
><strong>Sepercik kisah kau balut dengan belati tajam disela sayapmu membuat kematian semu pada jiwa yang kosong ini.<strong>

"Uhk- lakukanlah." Ichigo menyeringai dan memasang wajah pasrah.

"Ichigo Kurosaki- apa kau punya pesan terakhir?" tanya Rukia. Ia tersenyum misterius sambil membelai pipi Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia..." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hahaha... Menarik. Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, 'kakak'?" tanya Rukia sambil menangkup kedua pipi Ichigo. Ia duduk dihadapan Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Ya... Da-n ma-af aku ta-k bisa men-ja-ga-mu Ru-ki-a." lantang Ichigo terengah-engah setelah itu ia pingsan.

Malaikat itu tersenyum manis. Ia membaringkan tubuh Ichigo yang sekarat diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Membiarkan luka-luka yang ada ditubuh sang hazel terekspos didepan matanya. Lalu ia duduk disamping kanan Ichigo.

"Aku kecewa~" lirihnya. Setitik kristal bening jatuh menuruni pipi pucatnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Tapi aku bahagia, karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku~ aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu mendekapku ketika terjadi pembantaian dirumah kita. Maaf, dulu aku lari dari dekapanmu dan mengorbankan nyawaku. Itu semua demi dirimu, Ichigo. Agar kau bahagia-" tutur sang malaikat sambil menangis. Ia memberikan jeda pada kata-katanya.

"Tapi, aku juga kecewa padamu. Karena pada akhirnya kau belum bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama gadis lain, walau kau tahu cinta kita terlarang. Namun, kau masih tetap mencintaiku. Kau payah Ichigo." lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai orang lain yang bukan adikmu. Seorang gadis biasa, namun..." kata Rukia sambil menatap nanar wajah Ichigo.

"Ah- mungkin hanya inilah yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu. Maaf," lirih Rukia.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipisnya merapalkan mantra-mantra misterius. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya keunguan yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua amethystnya terbuka, ia membimbing tangan mungilnya keatas dada bidang Ichigo, tepat dijantungnya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas sebentar.

"Heal..." ucapnya.

Rukia P.O.V

Tuhan,

Izinkan aku melepas rantai maut yang melilit lehernya dan izinkan aku menjadi tameng ketika belati tajam disela sayap kematian menusuknya. Biarkan darah ini menjadi noda ditubuhku asal senyum kebahagiaan dapat membalutnya.

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai lelah. Mungkin sebagian kekuatanku sudah terkuras karena aku menggunakan 'keajaiban' ini untuk dirinya. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak mau dia jatuh kedalam dimensi diantara surga dan neraka seperti diriku. Sehingga ia tidak dapat masuk kedalam surga ataupun neraka. Biarlah jiwaku abadi dineraka dan tak dapat bereinkarnasi asal ia dapat tersenyum bahagia bersama gadis lain.

"Ukh- sial..." desisku. Darah segar langsung menetes dari celah bibirku.

Malaikat punya darah?

Entahlah,

Aku tidak tahu tapi, makhluk dimensi antara surga dan neraka sepertiku memiliki darah sama seperti manusia.

Konyol mungkin,

Tapi,

Itulah kami.

"Kuharap besok aku masih bisa menatap mata musim gugur yang menyejukan ini." lirihku.

Pandanganku mulai kabur, sepasang sayap 'unik' yang kumiliki juga sudah mulai rontok. Sebentar lagi, ya... Sebentar lagi.

Kulihat lukanya mulai menutup dan kesadaranku semakin lama semakin hilang. Sebelum kesadaranku mulai hilang aku langsung memindahkan tubuh kami ke apartemen Ichigo.

"Move-" ucapku. Seketika kami langsung berada di kamar apartemen Ichigo, tepatnya diatas ranjang Ichigo.

"Syukurlah lukanya sudah sem-buh..." helaku ketika melihat tubuh Ichigo yang bersih tanpa luka.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan langsung ambrug tepat didada Ichigo.

End Rukia P.O.V  
><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

-oOo-

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menatap Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. Masih sama, ia masih mengenakan baju Gothic Lolita pendeknya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mencarikanmu pacar 'kakak'!" ucapnya penuh penekanan terutama diakhir kalimat.

"Khe- terserah kau saja 'adikku' sayang." acuh Ichigo.

Ia menyibakkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan berjalan gotai menuju kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh tentang kejadian semalam.

Tidak masuk akal.

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Air dingin membasahi tubuh kokohnya. Mengantarkan sensasi dingin ketika air dingin itu merembes kedalam pori kulitnya. Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Ichigo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans abu-abunya yang sengaja dirobek disisi lututnya. Bagian pinggangnya sedikit longgar sehingga menampakan boxer berwarna hitamnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya masih setengah basah, terbukti dengan masih ada bulir-bulir air yang menempel dipunggungnya. Ia berdiri didepan cermin sambil memunggungi Rukia.

Rukia menatap tubuh atletis 'kakaknya' sambil tersenyum tipis. Jarak umurnya dan kakanya kanya berbeda 2 tahun dan ketika ia meninggal waktu ia berumur 10 tahun jadi pada saat itu Ichigo berumur 12 tahun. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan. Batinnya.

"Ah- Mandi?" bingung Rukia.

"Cih," desis Ichigo.

Ia melempar handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya keatas ranjang. Tangannya membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaos oblong berwarna putih. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk putih bersih dan melemparnya pada Rukia.

"cepat mandi," perintah Ichigo sambil melempar handuk putih bersih yang tadi.

"Ehh?" respon Rukia.

"Kau tuli?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dengar, Tn. Kurosaki- aku adalah setengah malaikat dan aku tidak perlu mandi. Keberadaanku didunia ini hanya 24 jam setelah itu aku akan menghilang." jelas Rukia sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Ichigo.

Mendengar kata menghilang Ichigo langsung menerjang Rukia dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang sehingga sekarang tubuh mungil Rukia berada dalam cengkraman tubuh besar Ichigo.

"Akh-" pekik Rukia ketika Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga jatuh diatas ranjang empuk Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo geram. Rukia hanya menyeringai sambil menatap remeh Ichigo.

"Kau pikir aku akan berada didunia ini selamanya? Cih, sempit sekali pikiranmu Ichigo. Aku akan menghilang setelah 24 jam." jawab Rukia sambil memandang angkuh Ichigo.

Mata hazel Ichigo terbelakak lebar. Ia kira 'Rukianya' akan menemaninya selamanya. Namun, ternyata ia akan menghilang sama seperti dulu dan membuat dirinya 'berantakan' seperti sekarang. Menjadi psikopat yang menjadi buronan polisi di Tokyo.

"Lantas? Kenapa kau tidak menghilang sekarang saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil mencengkeram pundak Rukia lebih keras. Mungkin jika Rukia manusia normal tulang-tulangnya sudah retak.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan mencarikanmu pacar 'kakak' setelah itu aku dapat mati dengan tena-" belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya bibir Ichigo sudah mengunci bibirnya.

Rukia hanya menyeringai ketika Ichigo melumat bibirnya. Ia sudah tahu Ichigo pasti akan melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya membalas ciuman Ichigo yang mungkin terkesan ganas.

Lumatan demi lumatan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sungguh, dosa manis bagi mereka berdua. Cinta terlarang antara kakak adik yang membuat siapa saja iri. Bibir Ichigo kini mengeksploitasi leher jenjang 'adiknya' dijilat, dikecup hingga tiba-tiba ingatannya menjamah ketika pembantaian 9 tahun lalu.

"Tidak..." ucap Ichigo. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap miris wajah manis 'adiknya'.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku Rukia." lirih Ichigo namun Rukia masih dapat mendengarnya. Poni rambutnya menutupi mata hazel miliknya.

Tes

Kristal bening menetes dari mata Ichigo dan jatuh tepat dipipi Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghapus kristal bening yang ada dipipi 'kakaknya'.

"Jangan menangis jeruk." ucap Rukia.

Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia. Membenamkan wajahnya dileher jenjang Rukia. Air mata seorang psikopat akhirnya jatuh menetes dan mengenai pipi pucat seorang malaikat berdosa serta membasahi leher jenjang sang malaikat. Air mata penderitaan, kesepian, dan rasa sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Rukia hanya membelai rambut orange 'kakaknya'.

-oOo-

Seorang gadis berambut karamel dengan gaun santai selutut berwarna hijau masuk kedalam kamar apartemen seorang pemuda berambut jingga.

"Kurosaki-kun..." panggil gadis itu.

Ia berjalan santai sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan menuju kamar Ichigo. Dilongoknya kamar sang pemuda namun, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda sang pemuda. Akhirnya kakinya melangkah santai menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelakak kaget ketika menatap seorang gadis mungil sedang bergaul dengan peralatan dapur. Tas belanjaan yang tadi ditentengnya jatuh kelantai.

"Ah- kau temannya 'kakak' ya?" tanya gadis berambut raven yang sedang bergaul dengan alat-alat dapur sambil menatap gadis bermambut caramel itu ramah.

"Ehh?" gadis berambut caramel itu hanya menatap bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Rukia sepupu jauh 'kak' Ichi. Salam kenal." kata Rukia sopan diakhiri dengan badan membungkuk.

"Oh... Hehe, aku Orihime Inoue teman Kurosaki-kun, salam kenal." ujar Orihime diakhiri dengan membungkuk pula.

"Ah- begitu rupanya." kata Rukia diakhiri senyuman manis sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang memasak apa, Rukia?" tanya Orihime sambil melongok masakan Rukia.

"Omlet... Hehe, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya." jawab Rukia innocent. Karena sejujurnya ia bingung bagaimana cara membuat omlet dengan benar. Orihime langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu..." celetuk Orihime sambil tertawa renyah.

'Gadis yang baik. Sepertinya cocok untuk Ichigo.' batin Rukia.

"Ah- iya tentu saja."

Akhirnya mereka memasak sarapan bersama. Sesekali mereka saling berbagi cerita dan bercanda menciptakan tawa renyah didalam dapur minimalis apartemen Ichigo. Tawa renyah itu rupanya telah membuat sang Tn. Apartemen yang sedang menghacking data terganggu. Ia yang tadinya berada dikamar tamu langsung keluar menuju dapur.

"Kupikir acara demo masak kalian tidak perlu semeriah itu." komentar Ichigo ketus.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ah- 'kakak'..."

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

"A-ah, a-aku t-ta-tadi h-hanya k-ke-betulan lewat saja lalu kupikir K-kurosaki-kun benar-benar diculik oleh Tuan berambut pink itu untuk dibunuh." jawab Orihime gugup.

"Ck, dia." desis Ichigo namun Rukia dapat mendengarnya.

"A-ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." kata Orihime dan langsung mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya dan pergi.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu." nasehat Rukia dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

-oOo-

**Pukul 22.47 p.m**

Rukia menatap gumpalan awan hitam diatas langit. Sepertinya akan hujan. Batinnya. Lalu ia menatap Ichigo yang asyik bermain game diruang tengah. Perlahan kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Langkah keraguan, penyesalan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau masih belum mendapatkannya?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan namun, Ichigo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya jika aku sudah menemukannya disini?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV LCD-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Orihime saja? Dia gadis yang cantik, baik, sempurna. Aku rasa dia bisa menjagamu." nasehat Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, okay?" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia yang merasa kesal langsung memakai sepatu boat high-heelsnya. Ia melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu. Ichigo masih diam dan terus bermain game. Sambil berguman 'payah'.

Hujan mulai mengguyur kota yang terbungkus malam. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri diatas apartemen 'kakaknya'. Ia tahu waktunya didunia ini hanya kurang dari 5 menit lagi. Sudah sekitar 48 menit yang lalu ia berdiri dibawah hujan. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, sinar matanya terlihat meredup.

"Ternyata pengorbananku sia-sia." lirih Rukia. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kedepan. Kakinya hanya berjarak satu langkah dengan pagar pembatas. Akhirnya ia menaiki pagar pembatas dan berdiri disana.

Disisi lain Ichigo sedang asyik bermain game melirik kearah jam. 3 menit lagi. Batinnya.

'Kau pikir aku akan berada didunia ini selamanya? Cih, sempit sekali pikiranmu Ichigo. Aku akan menghilang setelah 24 jam.'

Kata-kata Rukia kembali berputar dikepala Ichigo. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal dan segera berlari menyambar jaket hitamnya. Ia melangkah menuju atap. Entah kenapa sesuatu menuntunnya kesana.

BRAK

Ia membuka pintu atap secara kasar. Matanya terbelakak ketika mendapati seorang malaikat dengan sayap yang berbeda sedang berdiri diatas pagar pembatas. Sayapnya terbuka lebar dan basah karena hujan.

"RUKIAAAAAAA" teriaknya. Ia berlari menuju tempat sang malaikat. Lalu, malaikat itu menoleh dan tersenyum tulus pada Ichigo.

"Gomenasai Ichigo~" ucapnya.

WUSSSHHH

Angin malam menerpa wajah pemuda hazel itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat sang malaikat terjun dari atas pagar.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA..." jeritnya ketika sang malaikat sudah terjun.

"Sayonara~" ucap Rukia.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya melayang diudara dengan kepala dibawah.

**Terimalah selembar tangis dari dasar malam.**  
><strong>Bersama titipan ayat kematian yang mengalir dari tetesan darahku.<strong>  
><strong>Rengkuhlah aku ketika kututup kedua mataku, mengusik keperihan dalam luka senjaku.<strong>  
><strong>Kuhabiskan waktuku bersama gerimis dalam nafasmu.<strong>  
><strong>Sayonara...<strong>

**OWARI?**

**A/Not :** Kufufu... Fic pelampiasan author yang lagi sarap stadium akhir. Maaf kalau gaje dan endingnya aneh. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kritik dan saran?  
><strong>Review please...^-^a<strong>


End file.
